Love of Adolescent
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Ela o fez ver que não era mais um garotinho. Ele a fez ver que não valia a pena viver sem risco. Scorpius/Rose


**Sinopse **Ela o fez ver que não era mais um garotinho. Ele a fez ver que não valia a pena viver sem risco.

**Shipper **Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley

**Observação **Nada disso me pertence, tudo isso é obra da J.K. Rowling. O meu ainda está por vir

**Love of Adolescent**

"Como foi que vocês se conheceram?" Um homem corpulento, sentado à frente de Rose, perguntou.

"Conhecemos-nos em Hogwarts, como a maioria das pessoas aqui da Inglaterra. Ele estava sem um lugar no trem, e pediu para sentar no mesmo vagão que eu e meu primo" Ela fez uma pausa e permitiu-se dar um sorrisinho. "Desde o começo não fui muito com a cara dele, mas fazer o que, minha mãe sempre me ensinou a ser educada e ajudar os outros, então eu decidi deixá-lo sentar lá."

O entrevistador estava anotando tudo em um pergaminho - aparentava estar gostando da entrevista que ela estava concedendo-lhe.

"Ele foi duro comigo a viajem inteira, me tratando como se eu não fosse digna de estar na presença dele. Com meu primo, ele conversava, ria, e me deixava apenas de lado. Ele explicava que o motivo de eu não conversar com eles, era que eu era filha de uma nascida-trouxa, mas não foi bem essa expressão que ele utilizou. Desejei mais ainda não ficar na mesma casa que ele"

"E a chegada a Hogwarts?" O entrevistador perguntou.

"Chegando à Hogwarts,na seleção das Casas, todos estavam muito ansiosos, como sempre, para saber em que Casa cada um iria ficar. Foi meio que demorado, mas na hora fiquei feliz por estar em uma Casa diferente da de Scorpius, afinal, ninguém merece ter uma combinação de Sonserina mais Scorpius. Fiquei na Grifinória, e Albus e Scorpius, na Sonserina. Pelo menos o James, meu outro primo, também era da Grifinória." Continuou ela.

"É verdade que você foi escolhida para ser goleira da Grifinória logo no primeiro ano?", o entrevistador perguntou.

"Sim, é verdade. Logo depois que tio Harry venceu a batalha contra Voldemort, como ele se mostrou grande apanhador e a nova diretora falou que todos os alunos merecem ter uma chance, foi permitido os alunos de o primeiro ano terem suas próprias vassouras e participarem do time de quadribol de sua Casa. Como meu pai foi um bom goleiro, foi fácil eu conseguir uma vaga no time, já que herdei o talento dele.

"Logo na primeira partida, me colocaram para jogar. Como eu era a goleira substituta, e o outro goleiro tinha que ir visitar seus avós porque eles estavam muito doentes, e a qualquer hora poderia acontecer o pior, entrei no lugar dele. Podemos dizer que o meu primeiro jogo foi contra a Casa que tinha a maior rivalidade com a Grifinória: a Sonserina. No time da Sonserina estavam jogando justamente meu primo Albus e o Scorpius. Antes desse jogo, já havia tido brigas com o Scorpius, mas nada sério... Apenas coisas que me fizeram odiá-lo mais ainda.".

"E como foi este jogo?", perguntou o ansioso entrevistador.

"Foi muito competitivo. James era o apanhador da Grifinória, enquanto o apanhador da Sonserina era o Albus, ou seja... Duelo entre irmãos. Scorpius Malfoy era artilheiro, então, combate direto comigo. Grifinória tinha marcado 20 pontos, Sonserina, também. O pomo de ouro estava perdido, e ele seria a última salvação para a vitória de qualquer uma das equipes - afinal, modéstia à parte, os goleiros de ambos os times eram muito bons." Ela deu uma risada. "Mas, enfim, ao término dessa partida que durou exatamente cinco horas, o resultado foi 200 pontos para Grifinória e 50 para Sonserina. James que pegou o pomo"

"E como vocês começaram a namorar?"

"Bem, tudo começou no terceiro ano. Eu e Scorpius tivemos uma briga feia - resultado: ambos em detenção. Tivemos que arrumar a sala da diretora e, o que é pior, os dois juntos, e no dia da primeira visita a Hogsmead. Scorpius decidiu levar a penseira dele, com medo de que alguém que voltasse da visita ao povoado e visse, mas nem eu mesma agüentei, a curiosidade falou mais alto que eu, fui ver o que estava lá dentro.

"Entrei na penseira, estava num lugar fechado, num tipo de casa na árvore, Scorpius estava lá dentro, chorando, ele parecia ter uns cinco a seis anos de idade, ao seu lado estava um carrinho trouxa, quebrado, parecia que alguém havia pisado nele. Com certeza foi seu pai ao ver tal brinquedo na casa.

"O cenário havia mudado. Agora eu estava em um vilarejo trouxa, agora tinha um Malfoy um pouco mais velho, de uns nove anos de idade, com dois garotos o acompanhando, um de aparência de onze anos e outro de aparência de quinze. Os três estavam conversando alegremente.

'Scorpius, é verdade que você vai poder fazer mágica quando estiver mais velho?' O garoto mais novo perguntou.

'Sim Roger, vou poder, mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém, nem você e nem o Michael.'

'Está bem, não vamos contar nada' disseram Roger e Michael juntos.

"O cenário desta vez não havia mudado, e eu estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que a memória anterior, e o Scorpius também. Mas, no lugar de seus amigos, estava uma linda garota, de olhos azuis, cabelos loiros presos a um rabo-de-cavalo alto em sua cabeça. Ela estava sentada num banco ao lado do Scorpius. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, e ambos estavam tristes.

'Jura que você tem de ir?' Perguntou a garota.

'Sim, Mary, eu vou ter que viajar para longe daqui a dois anos, e vai ficar mais fácil terminarmos agora porque assim sentiremos menos saudades um do outro'.

'Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Scorpius' disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Depois disso, ela foi correndo até uma casa, não muito longe de onde estavam.

'Mary, desculpe eu esconder de você que eu sou um bruxo. ', eu o ouvi murmurar para si mesmo.

"Até que eu fui arrancada da penseira pelo dono daqueles pensamentos, e ele estava ao mesmo tempo bravo e frágil. Nunca tinha visto ninguém assim."

Rose parou de falar, como se aquelas lembranças machucassem ela - respirou fundo e então continuou a falar:

"Scorpius exigiu satisfação, bom, fica mais fácil eu falar como foi o nosso diálogo..."

Ela fingiu um sorriso.

"Foi mais ou menos assim:

'Weasley, o que você está fazendo na minha penseira?' Ele me perguntou.

'Malfoy, eu... eu... Foi se querer, eu juro.'

'Que isso nunca mais se repita, está ouvindo?'

'Sim. Malfoy, você gostava daquela garota de verdade? A tal Mary?' Juro que eu não queria ter falado isso, mas como sempre, o impulso prevaleceu.

'Sim' ele sentou no sofá 'Eu a amava, mas já a esqueci, afinal, três anos longe, não podia continuar gostando dela. '

'Malfoy, foi seu pai que estragou aquele carrinho trouxa, né?'

'Sim, foi ele. Eu gostava tanto daquele carrinho. Sabe, sofri muito na infância'

'Eu sei' sentei ao lado dele no sofá e passei um de meus braços sob o ombro dele 'Eu também sofri um pouco por causa do meu pai... Era sempre Hugo para lá, Hugo para cá, tudo era o Hugo, mas, enfim, vejo que você é muito carente'.

'Te proíbo de falar assim comigo. '

'Depois do que eu vi na sua penseira, até machuca discutir com você'. Confesso que essa frase dói até hoje em mim.

'Você na pode dizer isso para mim. '

'Por que não, Malfoy? Por que você vai chorar igual na casa da árvore?' disse da cama a um salto.

'Eu tinha apenas cinco anos!' As lágrimas que ele não conseguiu segurar desciam pelo seu rosto.

'Então prove que você cresceu e pare de ser esse garotinho mimado que você é. '

'Provar como?' Ele me perguntou.

'Sei lá, se vira. '

Depois daquela frase, eu estava saindo da sala até que ele me segurou pelo braço e me deu um beijo, um beijo demorado, gostoso e bem calmo e disse em meu ouvido:

'Rose, quer ser minha namorada?'

'Por que você está me pedindo isso? Aliás, por que você me beijou? Você não me odeia pelo simples fato de eu ter nascido? Você não fala que eu sou uma sabe-tudo irritante?'

'Porque você acabou de me fazer ver que eu cresci, e até porque eu acabei de dar o meu primeiro beijo em você, e aposto que fui eu que te beijei primeiro, e eu não sou garoto de beijar qualquer uma. Se acaso namorarmos, irá ser em segredo. Você topa?'

'Sim, adoro aventuras. '

"Foi aí que começamos namorar"

"E vocês namoraram escondidos por quanto tempo?"

"Bom, não foi escondido de todos, os únicos que sabiam que estávamos namorando era minha mãe e a mãe dele. Encontrávamos-nos umas três vezes por semana na sala precisa. Ficávamos tristes quando tínhamos que jogar contra no quadribol. Assim se passou nosso segundo, terceiro e quarto ano, até que meu irmão mais novo descobriu e espalhou para toda a escola. Eu fiquei de castigo por um ano sem poder ao menos sair de casa nas férias e feriados".

"Depois disso o que aconteceu?"

"Continuamos a namorar escondidos" Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa. "Namoramos escondidos até uns meses atrás"

"E aqueles garotos que você viu na cena da penseira? O que aconteceu definitivamente com eles?", perguntou com um curiosidade na voz.

"Eles estão aqui. Depois, se quiser, posso chamá-los."

"E a garota Mary? O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Nunca tivemos notícias dela."

"E Albus Severus? Fiquei sabendo que ele gostava de você e que só não falava isso pra você porque pensava que você não gostava de relacionamentos. Como foi que ele reagiu com o impacto da notícia que você e o Scorpius estavam namorando?"

"Bom, aquilo foi somente uma paixão de adolescente, mas te confesso que, como ele era o melhor amigo de Scorpius, eles ficaram dias sem falar. Mas depois tudo passou!"

"E me fala uma coisa, daqui a pouco você vai se casar, como você está se sentindo?"

Rose fez uma pausa pensando que argumentos ela ia utilizar para responder aquela pergunta.

"Bom, ela está nervosa" disse um homem loiro e com os olhos azuis acinzentados, vestido com um terno preto e uma gravata verde. "E se você não se incomoda, daqui a pouco é nosso casamento, mas ela nem ao menos se vestiu. Depois ela te dá entrevista".

"Corpie, você já está arrumado! Vejo que eu estou realmente atrasada!"

"Meu amor" disse Scorpius "Quero que você não se incomode com o tempo, quero apenas ver você linda hoje."

"Só mais uma pergunta" disse o entrevistador "Como vocês se sentem em se casar com apenas 18 anos?".

"Felizes, e se você está fazendo isso para ficar na festa, era só pedir" Rose respondeu.

O entrevistador saiu da sala, com um leve sorriso maroto em sua face.

FIM

**N/A** Primeiramente, queria agradecer a minha querida beta, que me fez ver grandes erros: a **Syy, te amo menina**.

Espero que tenha gostado da fic e é isso, até mais!

PS: Estou esperando reviews


End file.
